Fire Ruby
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Who's this man Chichi meets in the city and how does she know him? What's the Fire Ruby? Why's it so dangerous? RxR kiddies!
1. Chapter 1

The whole gang had gone shopping. Strange indeed but they did. Goku was walking at the front with Pan and everyone was happy and content, except Chichi. She constantly found herself alone, even when there were people around her. She watched her son and Trunks nudging each other, snickering at a pair of girls dressed like sluts. She knew they weren't into those types of girls.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she ran into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Chichi apologised. The group had stopped to see Chichi and another man on the ground.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" The guy said as he stood and offered his hand to Chichi. When they locked eyes, they froze.

"Chichi?" He asked. Chichi stared up at the man. He had soft, wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Dmitri?" Chichi asked as she slowly stood.

"Princess, it's been so long!" Dmitri exclaimed as he kneeled and bowed his head.

"Oh my god, Dmitri!" Chichi yelled as she threw herself into his arms as he stood. He spun her around and she laughed. "It's been so long!" He placed her down. She kissed both his cheeks in greeting as he did the same. They held hands as they looked at each other.

"How have you been Princess?" Dmitri asked.

"Oh wonderful and yourself?" Chichi asked.

"Well, about 20 years ago, Yumiko and I, got married. You remember Yumiko, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Oh, I am so happy for you, the both of you!" Chichi said.

"So what's happened so far since you left those many years ago. Did you find your prince charming?" He asked. Chichi snorted.

"He is definitely no prince charming" Chichi scolded. "As you know, I left to find Goku at the Martial Arts Tournament" Chichi said.

"Yes, I remember" Dmitri said.

"And I found him and we got married" Chichi said.

"Good for you Chi. Yumiko would love to see you again. We're still living at the base of Fire Mountain" He said.

Even though it was known as Frypan Mountain, the locals called it Fire Mountain.

"Really? What are you doing all the way out here?" Chichi asked.

"Yumiko was preparing for Christmas. She made me a list before I have to travel all the way back" He groaned. Chichi laughed.

"Have you guys ever seen Chichi this happy?" Yamcha asked.

"Only when Goku awoke from getting over that heart disease" Master Roshi said.

"They're pretty close, aren't they? I mean, they're still holding hands" Bra said.

"Bra!" Bulma snapped. Bra grumbled to herself quietly.

"Oh Princess, you must come back with me! Yumiko would love to see you again and I'd like to also introduce you to my daughter" He said.

"You had a kid as well?" Chichi asked.

"Of course. We've been married for 20 odd years" He said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Chichi asked, smiling. He smiled down at her.

"You know I can Princess" He laughed.

"I'm pregnant with my third child" Chichi whispered.

"Third huh? You sure were busy" He said and Chichi blushed. "Now, come back with me. I'm sure you're probably missing your birthplace" He said. Chichi thought about it for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"But first, I'd like to introduce you to my family" Chichi said as she tugged on his arm, laughing and he joined her.

"You haven't changed a bit" He said and that had her thinking. She shook her head, something to think about later, before stopping in front of her friends.

"Everyone, this is Dmitri. He's a childhood friend of mine" She introduced everyone before coming to her family.

"And this is my husband Goku, my oldest son Gohan, his wife Videl and their daughter Pan and this is my youngest son Goten" Chichi said.

"A pleasure to meet Princess's family" He said. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna be taking your wife for a few weeks" He said, pulling Chichi away.

"Dmitri, a few weeks?" Chichi asked.

"Why, you wanna stay longer?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Chichi giggled before letting herself be pulled away.

"See you all in a few weeks!" Chichi said as she ran off. Her strict, boring self told her that she can't just leave her family while her mind argued that they did it all time to her. She'd let herself have this fun. All heaven knows she deserves it.

Everyone watched her go.

"Did that just happen?" Goten asked.

"It did" Bulma said.

"What if he hurts her?" Goku asked.

"What if he's her secret lover?" Bra said to Marron but a few heard it. No one tried to deny it.

* * *

Chichi took the Flying Nimbus with Dmitri, not wanting to walk like he had. Instead of a days journey, they made it there in an hour.

"Dmitri, you're back!" Yumiko said as she walked out. When she saw Chichi she gasped.

"Princess!" She yelled. She bowed before running to her and grabbing her into a hug. "Come in, come in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed as they caught up. Just then, their daughter came in.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called.

"We're in here Hana" Yumiko called. Hana walked in. She had bright blue eyes like her mother and soft blond hair like her father.

"Hana, I would like you to meet Princess Chichi" Dmitri said. Hana gasped before she bowed.

"Chichi, this is our daughter, Hana" Yumiko said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hana" Chichi said. "You're like both of your parents, unlike my sons. They only take after their father" Chichi sighed.

"I don't like the sound of your husband to be honest Chichi" Yumiko said with a concerned frown. "No man should leave their wife behind. I get that he's trying to protect the world but the fact that he never tells you or shows you how much he loves you is worrisome"

"I agree with Yumi-chan" Dmitri said. "You always told us how you wanted a husband that could protect you but also a man you could show and to receive love and affection. He's constantly leaving you to either save the world or train, he takes your sons and are teaching them the same bad habits and he takes you and your love for granted. You're a princess, Chi. You should be married to a prince"

"I know but it's not his fault. He's always been clueless. I think he just doesn't know what to do but even so…when Gohan moved out, I saw him less and less, only showing up once a week or two and that was only for lunch or dinner" Chichi said, sighing softly.

"Princess, when I first saw you after all this time, I could tell you were tense and your flame had been put out. Hopefully your time here will help you spark your flame back to life" Dmitri said. Chichi smiled.

"I hope so too" Chichi said.

"So, how about we go back to Ox King Kingdom?" Yumiko asked. Chichi nodded and they headed up the mountain.

* * *

"So you're telling me this rock has always been within the castle?" Chichi asked. They were standing in a hidden room below the dungeon. In the middle of the room was a floating red rock. It was giving off a red glow.

"It has and it's the reason for the flames that often surrounded the Kingdom" Yumiko said. "When we found it, we called it the Fire Ruby. It's incredibly powerful, as you can guess with the flames its created. I fear a man named Kane will come for it again"

"If the Fire Ruby gets into the wrong hands, the result is devastating. It has the power to destroy planets. It has three sages as its guardian. I used to be one of the sages before I let our daughter take my place as a sage" Dmitri said.

"If this stone is as powerful as you say it is, Kane will not be the only one going to be after it. Many enemies not of this earth will come for it if they catch wind of its abilities. I don't think three sages along could handle these enemies" Chichi said.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes" Dmitri said. "Let's continue on"


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later…

The sound of a gong had Dmitri and Yumiko freezing up. Hana ran in.

"Kane is back and he's brought back an army. We don't stand a chance against a few thousand!" Hana yelled.

"Evacuate the village!" Chichi ordered.

"What about the ruby?" Hana asked.

"We'll take it to a safe place. Chichi can handle it's power. You guys get the villagers out of here. Whatever happens, try and make it to Central Capital" Dmitri said. They nodded and embraced.

"Take care Princess" They said. Chichi nodded.

"Flying Nimbus!" Chichi called as they ran outside. Nimbus came down and they climbed onto it.

"We'll tell everyone to evacuate and you lead them" Chichi said. Yumiko and Hana nodded before Chichi and Dmitri took off. They flew above the city.

"Everyone is to evacuate the city! Yumiko and Hana will show you the way!" Chichi called. No one argued since she was the princess and started to head out. They flew to the kingdom and went down to the dungeons. Chichi pulled out a capsule and put all the treasure into it before they ran through and to the Fire Ruby. Dmitri used his sage powers to manipulate the rock into a hexagonal diamond attached to a leather choker. He nodded to Chichi.

"Will this harm my baby?" Chichi asked.

"I'm not sure. Possibly not" He said. Chichi bit her lip but took the risk for the world and grabbed it. Fire flooded her veins and she screamed. Her eyes now sparkled red and orange, like a flame had been lit in her eyes and her hair flickered fiery red before turning back to black. She almost collapsed but Dmitri had a hold on her. He manipulated the choker onto her and now she was it's master. She was the Fire Princess of Ox Kingdom. Dmitri grabbed her and they headed outside but were stopped by several men. Chichi pushed off Dmitri to stand on her own before they went into a full battle with the 15 men. Dmitri stood there, staring at Chichi who was covered in blood, not her own, with a couple scratches and bruises on her face. She collapsed to her knees, exhausted. Dmitri helped her onto Nimbus who awaited them and took off.

"N-Nimbus, head to Capsule Corp." Chichi whispered. "And hurry" The Nimbus sped up, heading straight for Capsule Corp.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it Vegeta. Do something helpful for once!" Bulma yelled. Just then, she heard something hit the ground outside. She walked out to see Chichi barely conscious and Dmitri knocked out.

"Help me. Check on my pregnancy" Chichi whispered.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta ran out of the GR. He could tell that was a horrified scream. He looked at the bloody mess on the grass in front of Bulma.

"Take Chichi to the healing tanks!" She said. Vegeta nodded and picked Chichi up, walking down to Bulma's lab. Bulma shook Dmitri's shoulders.

"Hey wake up" Bulma said. He slowly came around.

"Uh, what happened?" He asked.

"You tell me" Bulma said sternly.

"I think I hit a tree and knocked myself out. Last thing I remember was-" His eyes widened. "Falling with Chichi from the cloud! Is she okay!" He asked.

"Vegeta is putting her in the healing tanks. Now you're coming with me. I want to know what the hell's going on" Bulma said as she pulled him up and took him to the lab. They saw Chichi lying on the floor of the tank as it started to fill.

"Now start explaining. Why is Chichi covered in blood?" Bulma asked.

"It's not hers. We fought a group of men after the Fire Ruby" He said.

"What's a Fire Ruby?" Vegeta asked as he turned to them.

"It's a special stone that was within the Ox King Kingdom. You know, Princess Chichi's birthplace?"

"Why did they want the Fire Ruby and who wanted it?" Bulma asked.

"The Fire Ruby has the power to destroy planets if the holder of it wishes it so. It's what caused the Kingdom to go up in flames all the time as for who wants it, his name is Kane. He came with an army of a few thousand. Princess had the villagers evacuated with my wife and daughter leading them while we went to get the stone" He said.

"Where is it?" Vegeta asked.

"Around her neck" Dmitri said, pointing to it. They followed it. "Please, check on her baby. We didn't know if the Fire Ruby's power would have affected her pregnancy" Bulma looked at Chichi and noticed that since she wasn't wearing her usual baggy kimono, she could properly see the growing belly.

"By the looks of it, she's about 4 months, correct?" Bulma asked as she started typing on the computer.

"Yeah about that, I remember her saying" Dmitri said. Something appeared on the screen and Bulma gasped.

"Oh my god!"

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Dmitri asked.

"No, the baby is as healthy and strong as it should be. It's Chichi's DNA and her body" Bulma said. She pulled up an image of inside her veins. Her blood cells were flowing in what looked like lava. Her veins weren't the usual red but were orangey yellow, like blowing on a fire and it lights up. She also pulled up an image of Chichi's DNA structure. It also had similar colouring.

"What on earth?" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"It's to do with the stone. She is one with the ruby now. Her body is rebuilding itself to accommodate the power of the Fire Ruby"

"And what's your part in all of this?" Bulma asked.

"Chichi was one of my best friends when we were children. She is like my little sister. I was also one of the Fire Ruby's sage guardians. I'm here to make sure no harm comes to the princess or the ruby" He said.

"Where is your wife and daughter?" Vegeta asked.

"They are leading the entire village to the Central City" He said. "Please Mr. Vegeta, you must train Chichi. We believe more will be coming for the stone. The only way they can get it now is to kill Chichi since she is one with the stone" He said.

"No way in-"

"Vegeta please" Bulma pleaded.

"Why not have Kakarott train her? He's her mate" He said.

"Goku?" Dmitri snarled. "From what I hear, that man is too busy with his damn training to think about Chichi" He spat. Bulma and Vegeta looked at him. "Look, ever since Chi-chan married that man, she hasn't been herself. She didn't have fun or do all the things she liked to do because she was too busy trying to be the perfect housewife. Only when she came to live with me for those few weeks did Chichi let her hair down and have fun, just like when the three of us used to be kids" Dmitri said.

"Three?" Bulma asked.

"Chichi, my wife Yumiko and I were best friends. We were the troublesome trio" He said.

"Harpy used to be a brat?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely" He said.

"Vegeta, please train Chichi" Bulma said.

"What's in it for me?" Vegeta asked.

"You can rub it in Goku's face that you trained his mate?" Dmitri suggested. They looked at him and Vegeta smirked.

"That would definitely tick him off" Vegeta said, smirking.

"Besides, Chi-chan will be a formidable opponent so you get a good workout at the same time" Dmitri persuade.

"Alright, I'll do it" Vegeta said.


	5. Chapter 5

A days weeks later…

"Mom?" Goten asked as he saw Chichi walking around Capsule Corp, laughing with Dmitri. Chichi turned when she heard her name being called and turned to see Goten.

"Goten, hello" Chichi said.

"When did you get back?" Goten asked.

"A few days ago" She said, shrugging. He looked at her stomach.

"Are you-" Chichi nodded.

"Yep, I'm pregnant. Come say hello to your little sister" She said. Goten and Trunks walked to her. Goten placed a hand on her baby belly.

"How far along?" Goten asked.

"About four months" Chichi said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Goten asked.

"I just know" Chichi said, smiling.

"Hello baby sister" Goten said to her stomach. "I'm Goten, your big brother" Chichi laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Why haven't you gone home?" Goten asked.

"I've been busy" Chichi said, shrugging.

"We need to go now Chichi. Vegeta will be mad if you're late" Dmitri said. Chichi sighed.

"Sure, fine, whatever" Chichi laughed. She kissed Goten's forehead.

"I love you son. Be good and don't forget to eat healthy" Chichi said. "Oh and don't tell anyone I'm here" then she walked off with Dmitri.

"What does she want with my dad?" Trunks asked. Goten shrugged.

"Oh well, I'm hungry" Goten said.

* * *

4 months later…

"Come on Chichi, you can go faster then that" Dmitri teased as they flew south of the city, towards the newly built Ox King Kingdom. They arrived a while ago and immediately started building a new village. Chichi and Dmitri visited often and usually took Yumiko and Hana shopping in the city. Chichi also looked a lot younger thanks to the Fire Ruby. They landed on the ground outside Dmitri's house.

"Yumiko, Hana, are you ready to go?" Dmitri called. They came out.

"Yep"

"Alright, let's go" Chichi said as she grabbed Hana's hand while Dmitri took Yumiko's and they headed to Bulma's. Bulma said she was gonna have a big party and she wanted Dmitri's family there as well so that's where they were headed. Chichi wore a nice dark red evening gown with a halter neck and diamonds littering the side up to her breasts. She also had red heels to go with it. The necklace stayed around her neck, as always and her hair was down. She wore gold earrings and bangles and just drop dead gorgeous, even with her large stomach. She had a black furry coat on, keeping her warm from the night's chill.

They landed outside Bulma's and could hear the music pumping inside. Chichi rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Will you be okay baby girl?" Chichi asked. The baby gave a kick and she smiled. Bulma had given her an Ultrasound and confirmed that it was indeed a girl. Chichi knocked on the door. Bulma answered it.

"Damn Chichi, you sure clean up good. And you chose not to wear a kimono, again!" Bulma and Chichi laughed. She opened the door wider and they walked in.

"Bulma, this is Yumiko and my daughter, Hana" Dmitri said, smiling lovingly at them. Bulma greeted them kindly and let them in. Bulma took Chichi's hand as they all headed to the room everyone was in. Chichi was telling Bulma all about her training with Vegeta and the baby when they walked in.

"Mom!" They heard Gohan and Goten yell. Chichi looked up from laughing with Bulma and looked at everyone whose eyes were on her and her stomach. Vegeta stood smirking from his place against the wall. Gohan caught Chichi in a hug.

"Where have you been? And you're pregnant?" He yelled. Chichi laughed and nodded.

"Meet your baby sister, Gohan" Chichi said, rubbing her stomach lovingly. Goten walked over and rubbed her stomach.

"Hi sissy, it's me Goten again. Did you miss me?" Goten asked. The baby kicked and Goten's eyes widened. "She kicked!" He said as he looked up at Chichi in surprise.

"Of course she did. She'll be out in a few weeks time" Chichi said. Goku walked over, an angry look on his face.

"We need to talk" He said. Chichi's smile faded into a blank look. She nodded and walked outside. Goku spun around.

"Where have you been!" Goku yelled.

"Here, training with Vegeta" Chichi said.

"Training with Vegeta? Why didn't you ever come home!" Goku yelled. "Especially since you're pregnant!"

"How ironic" Chichi snapped. "Now you know how I felt!" Chichi yelled. Goku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whose child is it?" Goku asked, coldly. Chichi's gasped.

"What do you mean, whose child is it? It's yours!" Chichi yelled.

"Are you sure?" Goku sneered.

"I'm not dealing with this. I can't believe you'd even think that I'd do such a thing!" Chichi yelled as she stormed back inside. She walked in with tears in her eyes and everyone looked at her. Suddenly, pain shot through her body. Chichi bent over in pain, leaning on the wall for support.

"Chichi!" Everyone yelled. Gohan ran over and found himself slipping on the floor. He looked down and found himself in blood mixed water. His eyes widened in horror. Chichi cried out as her stomach clenched painfully. Dmitri found himself next to her instantly.

"Get her to the hospital!" Bulma screamed. Chichi started crying.

"My baby" Chichi sobbed.

"Hold on Chichi" He whispered to her as he took off out the door. Goku came back in, after hearing screaming. He looked at the blood and Gohan who sat there, still looking horrified. Those that could fly had taken off except for Videl and Pan who were bent over Gohan.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"I think mom lost the baby" Gohan whispered, tears in his eyes. "I just found out that I have a little sister on the way and this happened" Gohan said. Videl picked him up out of the blood. Goku's eyes were wide in horror as well.

"This is my fault" He scolded himself. They joined the others at the hospital. The doctor soon approached them.

"We have to perform a C-Section to get the baby out. From what we could gather, the umbilical cord was floating passed the head when Mrs. Son body suddenly tensed, wrapping it around the neck. This child started to panic and struggled in the womb, causing tearing within Mrs. Son, explaining the blood. It also forced her water to break prematurely and now we have to get the baby out before it strangles itself or kills Mrs. Son" He said.

"Do it" Bulma ordered. The doctor nodded. Soon, they saw Chichi being taken into the surgery room.

"What caused her body to tense?" Bulma asked. They looked at Goku.

"What did you say to her?" Yamcha asked.

"He accused Chichi of infidelity" Dmitri hissed.

"You what!" they all yelled.

"You are aware that Chichi is 8 months and she only met up with Dmitri 4 months ago, aren't you?" Bulma snapped. "Chichi is an honourable woman. How could you accuse her of such a thing!"

"I-I don't know I just snapped! I don't know what came over me" Goku said.

"Well your little moment may have cost you your only daughter! I doubt after this she'd ever want to see you again!" Dmitri hissed.

"Maybe if you weren't all over my mate, I wouldn't have had a reason to snap!" Goku yelled.

"Over your mate? I'm fucking married and have a child of my own! If you hadn't been so caught up in your jealousy, you would have stayed around to hear me introduce them! This is no ones fault but your own!"


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, Chichi's eyes opened to find Bulma, Vegeta, Dmitri, Hana, Yumiko, Goten and Gohan.

"What happened?" Chichi asked.

"You're in the hospital Chi" Bulma said.

"Where's my baby?" Chichi asked.

"She's in the ICU. Her lungs weren't fully developed" Gohan said grimly.

"The doctors don't think she'll make it" Goten said. Chichi's eyes welled with tears.

"They said she most likely won't make it through the night" Dmitri said.

"Take me to her" Chichi said.

"Chichi, I don't think-"

"Take me to my goddamn daughter!" Chichi yelled. Gohan ran out to get a wheelchair. He came back with one and Dmitri pulled Chichi out of bed then placed her in the chair. Then, they headed to the ICU. Doctors and nurses tried to stop them but Chichi wouldn't have any of it. The rest of her friends and family followed behind them. Chichi was deathly pale but wouldn't give up till she saw her daughter.

"Fuck off!" Chichi yelled to the many doctors and nurses that were in her way and surprising all. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to see my daughter. If she is to pass, she will pass in my arms, not in an incubator. Now we can do this the easy way and you take me to my daughter or I will blast your asses out of my way and find her myself! Now which is it!" Chichi yelled. The head doctor sighed before nodding.

"Come with me then" He said. He lead them all down the room she was being held in. Everyone entered it. Chichi stared at her small, pinkish baby. Her tail lay unmoving next to her and the tuff of black hair stuck to her head. Her breathing was rapid and she was so tiny. No one had seen her since they weren't allowed to so this came as a shock. Chichi held a hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She wept quietly as she stared at her daughter.

"My baby girl" Chichi whimpered. "Please, let me hold her" Chichi whispered. The doctor wanted to say no but he knew this would be for the best. He carefully took the baby out. Gohan moved Chichi so she was in the corner and everyone could see her and the baby. He handed the baby to Chichi.

"Chiyuki Tenshi Son" Chichi whispered to the baby. Chiyuki's tail wrapped around Chichi's wrist and Chichi held her to her chest, right where her heart was. Then, she opened her mouth and sang to Chiyuki.

_Angely I demony krujili mnoy_

_Rassekali ternii mlechnye puti_

_Ne znaet schast__'__ya tol__'__ko tot_

_Kto ego zova ponyat ne smog_

_Mana du vortes_

_Mana du vortes_

_Aeria gloris_

_Aeria gloris_

_Mana du vortes_

_Mana du vortes_

_Aeria gloris_

_Aeria gloris_

_I am calling_

_Calling out_

_Spirits, I am calling_

_Soboy ostat__'__sya dol__'__she_

_Calling_

_Calling_

_In the depths of longing_

_Soboy ostat__'__sya dol__'__she_

_Mana du vortes_

_Mana du vortes_

_Aeria gloris_

_Aeria gloris_

_Mana du vortes_

_Mana du vortes_

_Aeria gloris_

_Aeria gloris_

_Stand alone_

_Where was life when it had a meaning?_

_Stand alone_

_Nothing__'__s real anymore and_

_Beskonechnyj beg_

_Poka zhiva ya mogu starat__'__sya na letu ne upast__'_

_Ne razuchit__'__sya mechtat_

_Lyubit_

_Beskonechnyj beg_

_Calling_

_Calling out_

_For the place of knowing_

_There__'__s more then what can be linked_

_Calling_

_Calling_

_Never will I look away_

_From what life has left for me_

_Yearning_

_Yearning_

_For what__'__s left of loving_

_Soboy ostat__'__sya dol__'__she_

_Calling_

_Calling_

_In the depths of longing_

_Soboy ostat__'__sya dol__'__she_

Chichi felt Chiyuki's breathing slow and her heart beat was stronger. She looked down at her, with wide eyes. Chiyuki's eyes slowly opened and obsidian black eyes stared up at Chichi.

"Oh my!" The doctor said. "I must take her where we can help restore her to health. I don't know what you did but she's gonna make it if she holds on" He said. Nurses and such began buzzing around.

"You hear that Chiyuki?" Chichi asked. "Just hold on and you'll make it" Chichi whispered. Chiyuki smiled at Chichi and yawned. Chichi kissed her forehead before letting the doctors take her away. Everyone headed back to Chichi's room.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"Doctors called it a miracle" Master Roshi said. Chichi smiled weakly to herself.

"Never underestimate the bond between mother and daughter" Chichi said quietly before she felt herself lose consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months later…

Chichi smiled as she rocked Chiyuki to sleep. Once she was asleep, Chichi placed her down into her crib.

"I will watch over her Princess" Hana said. Chichi nodded. Yumiko grabbed her arm and lead her to the front. They had both worn light dresses. Chichi wore a red one and Yumiko wore a purple one.

"I'm so happy Yumiko" Chichi said as the two ran out the front of Capsule Corp.

"And you should be" Yumiko laughed. The two spun around, dancing together. They were at Kame's House now and chose to stay there for a while.

Chichi laughed as Yumiko twirled her. Ballet was one thing her father had taught her and she taught it to Yumiko and Dmitri. After dancing for ten minutes, they fell down, laughing. Suddenly, Dmitri ran outside with Krillin, Master Roshi, 18 and Marron.

"Princess! Bulma just called and she said she saw a bunch of ships not far from earth but will be here soon!" Dmitri said. Chichi's eyes widened. Hana came down carefully with Chiyuki. Chichi took her.

"She said everyone is to head over to Capsule Corp. now" Dmitri said. Chichi nodded.

"Nimbus!" Chichi called. The nimbus came down and Yumiko and Hana hopped on. Krillin grabbed Master Roshi and 18 took Marron. They took off towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

They landed on the ground and ran inside. Bulma stood at the door. Chichi rushed in and they headed down to the lab where everyone was waiting and looking at the large computer. Chichi walked in. People nodded to her and Chichi even saw her father there. She walked to him and he hugged her. Dmitri, Hana and Yumiko bowed to him and he nodded to them as well.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let me debrief you all" Bulma said. "There are multiple reasons as to why these aliens are headed here. 1. They are just exploring. Highly unlikely. 2. They are after the dragon balls or world dominating. Possibly. 3. Goku. Another possibility or 4. The Fire Ruby" Bulma said.

"What's a Fire Ruby?" Trunks asked. Bulma pulled up a picture of the ruby on the computer. As soon as Dmitri told her about it, she looked it up. The Ox King froze.

"The Fire Ruby is a magical stone said to have been made by a Fire Phoenix" Bulma said. "This beauty holds much destructive power within it and when obtained by a human or any other being, can be used to destroy planets with ease. This could be the reason why some are coming for it"

"This is bad" Krillin said.

"A kingdom was built over its placing on Fire Mountain, also known as Frypan Mountain" She said. Goku's eyes widened and looked over at the Ox King and Chichi. "The kingdom was called Ox King Kingdom" Bulma said. Everyone slowly turned to look at the Ox King.

"Where can we find the Fire Ruby?" Yamcha asked. "They haven't lived in the kingdom for some time. What if it's not there anymore?"

"Finding it's not a problem. We already have it" Bulma said.

"Really?" Trunks asked. "Where is it?"

"Around Chichi's neck" Everyone's head spun around to look at Chichi.

"Did you know about it's power Chichi?" Tien asked. Chichi nodded.

"Yes. That is one of the reasons why I trained with Vegeta. To control the power within it" Chichi said. Bulma nodded.

"Here is a record of Chichi's body before and after she had the rock" Bulma said as she pulled up two pictures. They gasped in surprise.

"Bulma, how did you even get that information before I had the rock?" Chichi asked.

"Tell you later" Bulma said, shrugging. "As you can see, it's the reason why Chichi looks so young now. This is what her body looks like now when she is not using it's power" Bulma said. "This is what happened when she was when she was sparring in the GR" Bulma said and pulled up a video of Chichi with a big belly and Vegeta standing near her, watching her performance. She turned it onto thermostat and they saw her body went from orange and started turning black, before it started messing with the actual camera.

"The stuff up at the end is because her temperature reach a whole new level" Bulma said. She switched the camera to something else and they saw Chichi's insides. Her blood was pumping faster and her veins looked like they were on fire.

"That's what it had the power to do to Chichi. Now because she and the ruby are now one, the only way they can possess it is if they kill Chichi" Bulma said. "Now everyone get ready. They will be here within the hour" Bulma said. "Ox King, Yumiko, Hana, Marron and Bra, you will be staying here with me. We'll be looking after Chiyuki since her safety means most to Chichi" Bulma said. They nodded. "Everyone else, change or whatever. I've already got the cities on lockdown. They are aware that there will be a possible invasion and have gone underground into the safe houses I've created. You don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt" Bulma said. They nodded and flew off to get ready before heading back there.

Chichi now wore a red spandex with Vegeta's armour except it was three shades of golden instead of white. Bulma placed her hands on Chichi's shoulders as they stared each other in the eyes.

"You need to remember that these people will try to kill us all if they are after your ruby. You need to fight with everything you have and leave none standing. Okay?" Chichi nodded. The computer started ringing and Bulma looked at it.

"I've figured out where the ships will land. These are the co-ordinates. Head there now" Bulma said. They nodded. Chichi said goodbye to her dad and daughter.

"I'll be back soon sweetie. Be good for grandpapa" Chichi said. She kissed her forehead then gave her dad a kiss.

"Take care my sweet pea" He said.

"Always" Chichi said. Then they all headed out to the co-ordinates given.

* * *

They landed approached the area and saw five spaceships there. They all landed.

"Who are you and why have you come to our planet?" Goku asked.

"My name is Korta and we have come for the Fire Ruby. We have been searching for it for many years. We felt it had been taken into a being and followed the energy here" He said.

"You can't have it. It's our job to protect it" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"Hand it over or your planet get's it" Korta said.

"Over our dead bodies" Yamcha stated.

"Suit yourself" Korta smirked and the Z-Fighters found themselves in battle. Slowly her friends started going down, having been outnumbered. Chichi felt herself being grabbed and smirked inwardly. She was held in front of everyone.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled.

"A Saiyan? This must be your mate" Korta said, walking up to Chichi and the man that held her. "A lovely woman you have" He said. He traced her jaw with a finger.

"Don't touch her!" Goten and Gohan yelled.

"And you must be her children. What a liability this woman must be to the group" Korta said. He trailed his hand down before her fingered her sex through her clothes. Chichi's eyes widened in disgust and her Ki flared. The man holding her had to drop her as she had burnt his arm. Korta stumbled back in surprise. Chichi stood straight, shimmering red hair whipping around her and fiery eyes glaring at him. Around her was a red aura, like Goku's Kaioken. She grabbed the man who had been holding her and he screamed before he exploded, blood splattering everywhere.

"You dare violate me in such a manner in front of my friends and family!" Chichi growled. "I'll kill you all!" Chichi hissed.

"Men, attack!" Korta yelled in horror. They came at Chichi. When she kicked someone, they would explode. Soon, she was drenched in blood and standing before Korta.

"What planet are you from?" Chichi asked twisting his arm.

"Drenthax!" He cried out.

"I'm gonna blow your whole fucking planet up for this shit" Chichi hissed in his ear quietly.

"Chi-chan" Dmitri spoke up. Chichi looked at him. "Just kill him. Remember it was him, not his planet that wanted the Fire Ruby" He said.

"He _touched_ me!" Chichi hissed. "No one but my husband is allowed to do that" Chichi said, glaring at Korta. She kicked his legs out from under him and smashed his head into the dirt.

"Hear that? My husband! Not some petty Drenthax shit" Chichi growled.

"Chi-chan, put this scum out of his misery and we'll return to your daughter" Dmitri said. Chichi looked up at the mention of her daughter. "He has been stopped. I'm sure Chiyuki's dying to be in your arms again" He said, smiling at her. Chichi looked at her sons who nodded. Chichi nodded and looked down at Korta.

"This won't hurt a bit" Chichi said before she twisted his head, snapping his neck and giving him a painless death. She looked at all the body parts before she burnt them all to ash. They took off and headed back to Capsule Corp.


End file.
